Bumble Bee
by SaphireMMTPX
Summary: PG for lang. It's NaruSasu YAOI. - Sweet little bumble bee, i know what you want from me...


The village was having a talent show soon. And I wasn't in the best of moods. Foul actually, just like always. But today, it's fouler then normal. Last night -he- seduced me. -He- had it all planned out. All to hurt me. The bastard. He got me drunk. Intoxicated. Fed me lies. Then took what wasn't ever his to take, yet I gave it willingly, because I loved him. Then, in the morning, he ignored me. And left like nothing had happened. Nothing. Nothing at all. Except the misleading false promises. The lies he told me. The horrible humiliation afterwards, knowing he did it all to hurt me. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes to keep my self from crying. A shinobi doesn't cry. It's weak to cry. And he knows I'm on the braking point. Close to being broken. Just as I decided to go back home, a light voice, carried by the crowd from the stage was bellowing.  
  
"Come one, come all, villagers of the hidden leaf, please come and support our contestants! Support your brothers, your sisters, family members and friends!"  
  
Another yell, only it was the voice a close friend. It clasped onto me. It directed me towards the stage, shoving me to the front bloody row. It knew all to well I didn't wish to be here. I wanted to back in my room, to lie there, on my bed. Wallowing in self-loathing. I sat though. Being a good friend that I was and I waited for the lights to flicker on from the stage, brightening up the city square during dusk.  
  
I sat there, watching the entire thing. Then, the announcer declared it was the end. I got up to leave after giving a half hearted applause, but then the announcer seemed to straighten, then shout back out to the chaotic crowd.  
  
"Hold on! One moment! We have a last minuet entry!" The announcer was nervous. He motioned to a dark box, standing about 6'4" tall, being wheeled to the middle of the stage. It was a plain box. Painted black with silver paint forming the city's symbol on it. Everybody sat down, curious to the late coming act. They whispered among themselves. It must be good, to be last. Some thought it would suck, like most of the talent show did. But they were a select few that hated such gatherings. I still was standing, ready to leave, but a hand grabbed my sleeve, and pulled me back down. A hushed "Don't be rude" was said to me in a growl. I listen, and sat quietly. Wishing I had a blunt object to hit them with.  
  
Slowly, the lights dimmed. A soft melody began to play. Smoke was beginning to pour out from the stage everywhere, but only pooling on the ground about a foot about the ground. The music got a little louder, then faster. A nice tune to dance to was being played. It had a very good beat to it. Then, as the music got louder, the lights suddenly flashed on, and the box fell apart, smoke exploding from it, sparks and fire was shooting out as well.   
  
The smoke cleared. It was a man. His suit was exquisite. It was a long, black and blue kimono. Silk, and beads wear sewed into it. Metal bracelets, necklaces and hair accessories made it hard to tell that it was a man at all. His face was lowered to the floor, a hand in the air, still as a stiff board, a microphone in his other hand, slack at his side. Then, again the music picked up again. This time, he threw his head back, letting everyone see his face. There was little makeup on his face. None really, except black kohl around his eyes and a feint red lipstick on his lips. And my eyes widened. It was -him-. The bastard.   
  
~*~  
  
Sweet little bumblebee  
  
I know what you want from me  
  
Sweet little bumblebee  
  
More then just a fantasy  
  
~*~  
  
He was grinning, ear-to-ear, and as he sang, he was scanning the audience for a face. I knew he was looking for me, so I shrank back as much as I could; me being in the front row hadn't help one bit. He found me. It was easy to pick me out of any crowd. I was so noticeable, yet, I wasn't. It was the clothes. I didn't like how this song was starting. He was going to mock me. In public. No, I had to stop this. I was about to stand, when his face turned completely different. It turned into that of a face, struck with love. His face was never a threshold for such an emotion. He'd never show that to any one. But, here he was, showing his all to every village member.  
  
The audience had hushed, noticing the face of the performer, and knowing whom it was. They listening still shocked that he entered the contest. Dressed in such a manor. And was singing a song the young women folk liked from foreign countries.  
  
~*~  
  
My heart skips a beat  
  
When you walk through the room  
  
It goes boom boom boom  
  
You go zoom zoom zoom  
  
~*~  
  
He looked at me, dancing, mixing the steps with the arts he learned through training. His clothes shone like the moon and stars. And all the while, he was looking at me. Singing to me. Even going as a far as to point me out to the crowd by dancing mainly in front of me, staring and looking into my eyes. He looked like he was trying to whore himself to me, but it was just part of the act. Which I knew he was going to end up twisting to hurt me some how.  
  
~*~  
  
You're my playboy, play toy  
  
More then my just my friend  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Until the end.  
  
~*~  
  
My heart came alive at his words. I was beginning to trust his words, and I began to go with the music, loosing myself in it. He must have spent hours, nay days or weeks on this. Maybe even months. I still was set with uneasiness. The crowd, I knew kept darting their gaze to me, then to him. They were whispering, time to time, but always would quiet when he sang the words clearly. For a brute, he sure had a nice singing voice. Like a nightingale really.  
  
~*~  
  
I'd give my heart and my soul to you,   
  
To make you see it's true  
  
I'm so confused, baby can't you see?  
  
Please come and rescue me  
  
Sweet little bumblebee  
  
I know what you want from me  
  
Sweet little bumblebee  
  
More then just a fantasy  
  
~*~  
  
He twirled and ran away from the front of the stage, no evidence of fatigue in his voice or breathing, disappearing into the black curtains as he continued to sing. He came out just as quickly as he went in, only now he was dressed in a bright red and orange fire print short kimono, more bangles were clearly seen on his legs, ankles and thighs. All were bare. The kimono came just to his mid thigh. That did nothing for my staring.   
  
He noticed my starring, and walked over to me, seductively. Swaying his hips  
  
~*~  
  
I start to cry,  
  
When you walk out the door  
  
You go bye bye bye  
  
I go why why why?  
  
~*~  
  
He felled to his knees and began to weep. It was real. Real tears, smearing his eyeliner. It ran in streaks down his cheeks. I felt the waves of sadness radiate from his very being. Every fibre of his soul. His clothes were damp from the effort just to cry.  
  
He looked at me, pleading in his eyes. He beckoned to me. He held his hand out, and gestured for me. -Me- to come forward.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm so lonely, oh lonely  
  
Waiting for you  
  
So come back and tell me  
  
'I love you'  
  
~*~  
  
I now remember the rest of last night. He wasn't toying with me. I left, confused, abruptly after... Our encounter. I was confused, and afraid. But now, I realise, he was doing this for me. For him. For us. He wanted me to come to him. I felt me legs flex as I saw his beckoning hand, pointed directly at me, in the middle of the front row. I rose, despite my friend's insistent tugging to get me to sit down.   
  
~*~  
  
I'd give my heart and my soul to you,   
  
To make you see it's true  
  
I'm so confused, baby can't you see?  
  
Please come and rescue me  
  
~*~  
  
I got up, and walked rather fat to the front of the stage, then leap onto to it. His face lit up, seeing me pick up on his cue. Slight fear was evident on his eyes. He was shaking, only slightly. Afraid I might be there for a highly different reason. He was afraid I would hurt him again. Unlike the way I -thought- he hurt me. I am stupid aren't I? Like a fox. Cleaver, but stupid.  
  
I could hear shouts from the crowd, telling me to sit back down. But I ignored them. He wanted me here. Couldn't they see? Were they blinder then me? Could they not see he was beckoning me? He was mesmerizing me to be here. No, I came of my own free will. He only encouraged it.  
  
~*~  
  
Sweet little bumblebee  
  
I know what you want from me  
  
Sweet little bumblebee  
  
More then just a fantasy  
  
Sweet little bumblebee  
  
I know what you want from me  
  
Sweet little bumblebee  
  
More then just a fantasy  
  
~*~  
  
His voice was cracking at the end, as I got closer. Closer to him. I stopped. Looming slightly over him. My muscles were rippling under the hot fabric of my coat. My arm reached out, and caught his hips with it. Then, the other arm, wrapped around his drooping arm. His voice was low and soft, then stooped to a whisper as he finished the song. His eyes fluttering closed, as did mine. His lips were quivering. He was shaking. My lips descended to his in a hot, apologetic, but loving kiss.  
  
The crowd hushed immediately. They watched as his hand went around my neck, into my wild golden locks. They watched as the microphone dropped to the ground, making a horrible squeal, then it snuffed out as I stepped on it to hush the horrid noise. They watched as we shared out embrace. They watched us, together. They watched, as I claimed his lips with my own. The watched as I kissed the last member of the Uchiha clan.   
  
I felt a certain pink aura, gaze dumbfoundedly on my back as I kissed her fancy. I felt the stares of old classmates, teachers and people who dismissed me as nothing, now with their -star-. I felt my sensei's and fatherly like figure's knowing gaze fall on my back. I felt the weight of the crowd on my back. The weight. The weight I was shielding my little angel from them. And they watched. Watched as I held him, my Little Uchiha. Their star player. My angel. Their perfect student. My world. Their number one Shinobi. My Sasuke.  
  
~*~  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~  
  
The song is "Bumble Bee" By Bambi. From the DDR Romance Soundtrack. I own the ability to write. Not the song, or Naruto.  
  
Questions? Comments? All are welcomed. 


End file.
